The present invention relates generally to a foldable cooling/baking rack which is especially well-suited for staging cooking pans prior to insertion into an oven, or for cooling pans after removal from an oven. Pans may be placed on the rack prior to insertion into the oven in the order they are to be prepared. Similarly, the pans may be allowed to cool on the rack after they are removed from the oven.
When an item is removed from an oven, it must be allowed to cool before being removed from the pan or further handled. Because of the high temperatures involved, care must be taken when handling such items. Many residential kitchens do not have the capability of storing pans taken from an oven while they are cooling.
An object of the present invention is to provide a foldable cooling/baking rack which will support pans taken from an oven while cooling and do so conveniently in a limited space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable cooling/baking rack which folds to accommodate easy storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable cooling/baking rack of sturdy construction for residential, counter-top use.
These and other objects are attained in a foldable cooling/baking rack comprising a first and a second end frame, each frame including a pair of laterally spaced posts, and a Plurality of generally rectangular shelving elements. The shelving elements are disposed generally horizontally and connected to the end frames. In a preferred embodiment, the shelving elements are generally perpendicular to the end frames when the rack is upright, and generally non-perpendicular to the end frames when the rack is in a folded position. In this embodiment, the second end frame is detachable, allowing the shelving elements to pivot relative to the first end frame. The shelving elements are pivotably attached to the first end frame by means of a T joint. This allows the shelving elements to remain fixed to the first end frame, but pivot in either direction relative to the first end frame. The shelving elements are detachably connected to the second end frame, such that the second end frame may be completely detached from the rack. A locking means secures the rack when it is in an operable, upright position. A backstop is mounted on each shelving element to further secure the pans resting thereon. Rubber stoppers form the base of the rack, and prevent the rack from sliding when in the upright position, as well as minimize heat transfer to the counter. A means is provided for securing the end frames and shelving elements when the rack is in the folded, inoperable position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.